Little Things
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Sometimes it's the little things that someone really doesn't like about themselves, that make you love them all the more. Valentine's fluff. BxE AU.


**AN: What's this? A story?! No, your eyes aren't deceving you...I really am posting something. For the first time in over 2 years! **

**This is just a little something I knocked out last night. I had the idea on the train the other and it took a _lot _of convincing me to write it but here we are. **

**It's just a little Valetine's type story. Based on the song Little Things by One Direction. If you haven't heard the song then please youtube or listen to it whilst you read, it'll make much more sense if you have heard the song.**

**This is probably set sometime after Breaking Dawn... I'll put it AU because Renesmee isn't in this story. **

**Thanks to IdealSkeptic for Beta'ing for me, she's awesome! **

**Anyway, here we go... I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Little Things:

_EPOV: _

Do you remember when we first held hands? I do, but of course I remember everything. You didn't pull away, even though my skin was really cold and I remember thinking just how perfectly your hand fit in mine, like it was made just for me.

I think I knew then that we were meant to be.

I look back on everything now, and even through all the mistakes I made, and I made some _big _ones, I always knew that you were made for me, and that we _were _meant to be together; I just never really saw it clearly.

You're currently sound asleep next to me. I still love to watch you sleep, even if it is a bit creepy…at least, that's what Emmett says, but don't listen to him. I sometimes wish I could sleep as well, just so I could remember what it felt like. But it's okay that I can't, because I can still watch you.  
I run my finger down your cheek, marvelling at the freckles that have recently come back because it's been sunny for the past few days. You mumble something I can't understand and snuggle closer towards me.

But when I look back on everything now, and how far we've come I know that everything about us makes sense, even if it took me a long time to actually realise it.

I know there are things you don't like about yourself, and although I can't understand why you don't like them, I don't mention them.

You don't like it when you get those adorable little crinkles by your eyes when you smile and when you laugh. And I know you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, but I love all of these things about you endlessly, even the ones you don't like.

I won't talk about these little things that you don't like…but even if I do, I don't mean to do it. Just know that I'm so in love with you, and all of your little things.

As long as I've known you, you've never been able to go to sleep without having a cup of tea. Even though I'm constantly telling you it isn't good for you, you never have listened. Maybe this is why you talk in your sleep all the time. I cherish everything you say whilst you're sleeping because I know you can't help it, and although not much of it makes sense to me, everything you say is a secret I'll keep.

You can't listen to your voice on tape, which is another thing I can't understand because I love the sound of your voice. We have a video of our wedding, and even though you were so radiant, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my whole life, we can never watch it because you can't listen to your voice. Even though I wish we could watch the video, I don't mind because I know you don't want to listen to your voice, and that's okay.

I know you worry about how much you weigh, even when you don't need to because you're perfect. I tell you this all the time, but you always just brush me off. You never want to know how much you do weigh. I could tell you just from carrying you, but you never let me do that either. You have this pair of jeans that you have had since I first met you, and although they are a little bit too small now, you always insist on wearing them. When you do decide to wear them, watching you put them on is one of the funniest yet most adorable things I have ever watched. You still squeeze into them, and you always look beautiful. But that doesn't change anything, you're always beautiful.

Everything you do is perfect, and you are so completely and utterly perfect for me.

I know you'll never love yourself anywhere near as much as I love you. I know that you'll never see yourself clearly or treat yourself as you should be treated, even though you should, and I want you too. But maybe if I keep telling you just how much I love you, and you know how much I'm here for you, maybe one day you'll love yourself, like I love you.

I'll make sure that I never let the little things you don't like about yourself slip out, but just know that, if they do it's only because I love you so much. And all of these little things add up to who you are, and I'm _so _in love with her. With you.

You mumble something incoherently again, and snuggle even closer to me. I run my fingers through a strand of your hair, and even though we don't always do everything right, we just always seem to get our love right, and I do love you more than my own life, and maybe that's all we need.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading... if you feel so inclined, please review. :) **


End file.
